Vehicles may be equipped with cameras or other sensing devices to detect surroundings of the vehicles. For example, a vehicle may include a plurality of cameras or other sensors around a perimeter of the vehicle (e.g., on different sides of the vehicle, on a front of the vehicle, on a rear of the vehicle, etc.) to capture a view of a road on which the vehicle is traveling, neighboring vehicles, and/or other objects near the vehicle.
In-vehicle computing systems and/or devices connected to the vehicle (e.g., mobile devices of occupants) may be connected to communication services that provide emergency alerts, such as emergency weather alerts, emergency traffic alerts, and America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response (AMBER) alerts. Received alerts may include details for recipients to respond to the alert. For example, AMBER alerts may include information regarding a person or vehicle of interest that may be involved in suspect activity.